Bride Capture
by NaruKami
Summary: Marriage by capture a form of marriage practiced in a few traditional cultures. Will wills clash? Or will they bend? Or will love form after all in the end?Done SM style. Rating raised. Warning!
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

**Bride Capture**

**Prologue**

All around Stone Haven, they were being conquered by barbarians. Stone Haven, a massive fortress, encompassing a vast territory of land, was the last stand - the last line of defense.

At first, they sent a messenger of peace. Surrender peacefully and they won't be harmed.

The Lady of Stone Haven sent back a note tied by a pretty ribbon. "NO," Written in bold, capital scripts.

The next man they sent was a business minded man. The Lady listened patiently while the man explained how beautiful Stone Haven was to be damaged by battle. His Master was thinking of living here, he explained. This time the Master was offering the Lady of Stone Haven to be his mistress. In return, she will remain Lady of Stone Haven with all the rights and privileges like she's enjoying now, when the Lord was away of course.

The Lady gritted her teeth and sent back another note as her reply, this time without a ribbon but with the same answer.

The third man they sent was even more charming in his pursuit. His name was Andrew Barton. He was telling how he knew the Master personally, how the Master saved his life once when they were boys and how he remained faithfully at his side until then.

"He isn't a bad man…he's easy enough to get along…most of the time." He encouraged.

This was the last proposal. The Master wanted the Lady of Stone Haven to be his wife. The Lady stood up a moment and asked for time to think about it. She went up to the tower.

**Chapter 1**

"NO! NO! NO! A thousand times no!"

Lady Alice winced at her niece's mighty roar. As the only daughter of their eldest brother, Serena Charmant had become the Lady of Stone Haven and her 9 unmarried aunts were happy enough to let her.

After yelling her frustration to the wind, hoping it'll reach the most vexing man she has yet the displeasure to meet, she went back to where the messenger was and calmly gave her answer even with a smile. "No."

"I'm sure this is quite an honor," she humored, "But has your master even seen me? Know what I'm like?" She challenged.

"Well, no." Andrew admitted. "but he has heard that you're not awful to look at and it really doesn't matter to him what you look like since your courage to refuse him has trickled his curiosity somewhat."

Serena sighed. "Then I'm sorry. I can't give up Stone Haven without a fight, even under the guise of marriage. We are not without resource,s if it ever some to that. We will defend what's ours."

"I'm happy to hear that you are not without resources my lady, since I'm afraid the Master will not take no for an answer. It's not in our way of life you see." Andrew said regretfully.

"What do you mean?"

"In our custom, we kidnap our future brides. If they are willing then all goes well. If they are not, then she and her family will have to make sure that the kidnapping isn't successful."

"So you mean to tell me that I have to prepare myself to be kidnapped?" Serena demanded. Her hands were clenched into fists,

Andrew nodded.

"Well, I can't let him succeed, can I?"

A/n: I got this idea while reading my Socio-Anthro book, how some culture used to do this. Can't resist making it into a fanfiction, lol. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: My faulty try for a lime, give allowances please. I'm raising the ratings for this story.

Chapter 2

The day was bristling hot, the sun determined to scorch all under its realm.

Meanwhile, all of Stone Haven was prepared for battle. Soldiers grouped into battalions surrounding every entrance to the castle, at all corners there were watchmen looking far ahead for any flicked of the enemy's movement.

They remained strong until the afternoon, and the next day and the day after that. By the third day, the servants were mumbling if it had been a hoax. Their wondering reached the ears of their lady and by nightfall Serena herself was wondering if she had been duped.

"Tomorrow is another day, I must be prepared. Delaying is just one of their tactics and I won't be fooled. They are probably gathering a hundred soldiers more for a siege." She thought to herself as she undressed for bed.

* * *

Outside into the night, everything was quiet. The watchman at the south gate yawned as he momentarily closed his eyes. The quick flutter of the wind woke him and he scanned the area, eyes now alert, but no one was there. 

Serena woke up when she heard the noise. While she adjusted to the darkness of the room, the shadow moved like a blur and was now looming over her. She opened her mouth to scream only to have it cut off by a warm hand.

"You're mine." The voice whispered in the dark. She felt pressure applied on her back and found herself falling deeper into the darkness. She barely felt being carried up from bed.

* * *

Darien couldn't see his bride well in the dark so he shamelessly felt her up. 

"_Not bad…not bad indeed."_ He thought inwardly with a smile. Not too thin and not too large. Now if only she wasn't hideously ugly, their marriage wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Serena woke up to the same darkness only the atmosphere was different. The smell, the bed even the shadows in the room were different, illuminated by the full moon outside. This was not her room and the voice that spoke to her was a stranger. 

"I see you're awake." The voice said pleasantly with a hint of approval. His voice sent a shiver up her spine and she struggled to see in the darkness to catch a glimpse of the face that owned the voice.

She tried to speak only to realized that she was gagged, her arms and feet bound as well. Her eyes widened in alarm and a sense of distress overcame her. Her struggles were futile.

* * *

Darien crossed the room as soon as he saw her realized her predicament. He made a soothing noise and began to stroke her hair. "Do you know who I am?" He whispered in her ear. She shook her head repeatedly. He kissed her through the gag, nibbling at her lower lip. He felt her shiver and he smiled in satisfaction. "I will be your husband." 

She became rigid, her eyes becoming clear. He continued his assault kissing her neck, inhaling her scent. His hand moved downwards to her breasts, gauging their weight, molding them and his thumbs repeatedly rubbing her nipples.

Her breathing deepened and her eyes closed tightly. A magnitude of emotions crashed over her as his mouth followed his hands, and his hands went even lower. He was touching her right…there, a place she didn't even dare touch.

"S…top." She wanted to say but all the came out was a garble of sound.

With her feet bound, he had to free her to continue his pleasure. With a quick slash of his knife she was free and the knife disappeared as miraculously as it appeared. She began to attack, kicking him with all her strength. He easily subdued her, trapping her legs with each of his arms plastered at his sides. This leaves the only thing free – his mouth.

He held her as she shuddered in unwanted pleasure, her eyes spilling out shameful tears. She passed out as soon as she reached her climax.

He disrobed and approached his captive, soon-to-be wife. He gently touched her temples where her tears spilled.

This was his chance, his moment. It could all over be so quickly. She wouldn't feel the pain and he would have secured his castle with only this bloodshed. Looking at her so defenseless and beautiful in the moonlight caused his heart to jerk.

Not bothering to put on clothes, he left the room. _"I guess I'm not as much as a bastard as I thought I was." _ He thought to himself with dark amusement. _"but it's going to be so much fun when she wakes up."_

_A/n: Arrgh, one update before summer classes start. I seriously believe that i only get the urge to write during full moon. _


	3. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimer applies.

Chapter 3

**_IMPEDIMENTS IN MARRIAGE_**

_7. Abduction (Can. 1089). No marriage can exist between a man and a woman who has been abducted, or at least detained, with a view to contracting marriage with her, unless the woman, after she has been separated from her abductor and established in a safe free place, chooses marriage of her own accord. _

Serena woke up feeling hot and sweaty, her muscles aching and a pounding headache in her head. To sum it all up, she was feeling poorly. She sat up straight and looked around, swinging her feet.

Flashes of memory of the night before raided her thoughts as soon as her bare feet touch the ground. Her head began to spin and she covered her mouth as she gagged. She spotted a pitcher of water and a glass, but instead of drinking it she splashed some in her face, fearing the water to be drugged.

There was a mirror at the corner of the room. Serena went over and stared at herself. Tears were streaming down over her face and she touched her cheeks to realize that she was crying.

_God, she wanted to die._

She rubbed her arms feeling unclean. Louder sobs began to come out of her and she felt even more ashamed for her own weakness.

_If only she were a man!_

Flinging the pitcher over the mirror, she was satisfied to hear a loud crash as the mirror shattered into pieces. She stared at the pieces on the floor as they reflected half her face in different angles. She knelt down and took into her hands one of the pieces with the sharpest edge.

"_I don't know what to do…I don't want to live…" _She thought with a helpless desperation as she held the sharp edge against her wrist. _"Will God forgive me for this? Will He understand?" _ Serena thought with fear as the thought of eternal damnation made her knees weak.

"_But if I'm going to be damned I don't want it to be because I took my own life…I'd rather take his." _Serena thought with fury as a hazy picture of a man in shadow formed at her consciousness.

"What do you think you're doing?" A dark forbidding voice spoke harshly at the doorway.

Serena spun around and stared. Her rage urged her to move. Running over broken glass, not caring if her feet bled, she thrust the sharp edge of the mirror against him crying out. _"If he would just die, all her problems would be over."_

Trained in combat since he was young, He easily outmaneuvered her, deflecting the sharp piece into the floor. Despite the loss of her weapon, she launched herself at him hitting her with her fist and legs.

They struggled in the floor. He had no qualms using his superior fighting style and strength in subduing her. He had both of her arms trapped above head help forcefully by his hand.

Serena hated her vulnerable position and she hated herself even more as she could do nothing about it. She screamed.

He kissed her with a bruising force to shut her up. She struggled.

"Stop crying fool. Is this the thanks I get for not touching you last night? Are you mad that I didn't finish it like you expected." He drawled.

Her eyes widened and her tears stopped. She looked at his eyes and saw the controlled fury there. She blinked.

"Your hands are bleeding and so does your feet." He stated. With ease, he stood up taking her with him. "I shouldn't have untied you."

"You mean you didn't…rape me?" She choked.

He gave her a look. "If you mean I didn't take your virginity, my soon-to-be wife, then it's just as I said. Though you will gladly give me what I want in time." He continued to carry her out of the room.

"Then you'll have to wait for a very long time." She bit out. Yet, a sense of relief overcame her as well as hope.

He laughed, while opening another door. "You're obviously underestimating me." He set her down the table. "Now, let me see your feet."

She ignored him. Impatient, he took her legs and examined it. He then began to dab it with something.

She gasped and tried to pull her feet away. "It stings." She whispered.

"For a woman about to commit suicide, you cringe at a little pain?" He challenged softly as he continued to apply a soothing balm at the cuts.

"That's why I decided changed my mind and decided to kill you instead." She countered.

He chuckled. "What a bloodthirsty woman you are. I expect nothing less from the same woman who would dare refuse my 'requests'."

"Your 'demands' is what I would call it." She said stiffly, offended at being called bloodthirsty.

"I thought I was giving you a generous offer." He defended. "But now I realize that it was unjust since having you in my bed," He began trialing kisses from her feet up to her calm murmuring, "would be such a pleasure I'd pay a king's ransom."

Serena could not control her shiver. "STOP IT." She commanded stopping his ascent with her hand.

He saw her wounded hand and he stopped. "Look at what you've carelessly done. From now on I don't want you to take any more unnecessary risks with my property." He ordered in a hard voice.

"_Your_ property?" She choked out in outrage. "Why you arrogant, vile, despicable…"

Somebody knocked on the door catching her off guard. They both turned to look.

* * *

"Ah Darien so here you are…" Andrew greeted striding forward. He saw the bloodied cloth on the floor and became worried. "Lady Serena what happened?"

"She tried to kill me." Darien answered amused, standing up. He was disappointed that Andrew had interrupted them. He actually wanted to let her finish her string of insults so that he could kiss her again to shut her up.

Andrew's mouth was open but no words came out as he struggled to find the appropriate thing to say. He finally settled on an "I see." comment. "So when will be the marriage?" He asked optimistic.

"In a month."

"Never!."

They both answered simultaneously. She glared at him. He smiled devilishly.

"Andrew, show my _wife,"_ he stressed, "my room and see to it that she gets no food or water until she agrees on who she belongs to."

"You can't do that! And I'm not your wife!"

* * *

That night, Darien knocked on his own room. Chagrined at his own action, he opened the door immediately. He was not pleased to find her sleeping, when he had bothered to bring a tray full of delicious foods just to torment her with.

He could see the exhaustion in her face and momentarily decided to postpone his plans. Then, he heard her stomach growl. He laughed and sat down beside his wife. She really was a beautiful woman and she was _his._ No way was he going to let her go.

Placing a peeled grape on her lips, he smoothed the juices on her lips until her mouth opened and he placed it inside. Unconsciously, she chewed on it and swallowed, her tongue sticking out to lick the juices on her lower lip.

Undone by the site, he placed the tray of food on the table and kissed her gently on the lips tasting the lingering tang of grape juice. An unexplainable feeling began to close on his chest as she kissed him back sleepily. Hungering for more, he deepened the kiss, his body leaning forward.

* * *

She dreamt of her prince on her idyllic place somewhere in her memories. But something was wrong in this dream. The prince in her dreams always had blonde hair, not black and he was never this aggressive, and he would never touch her so inappropriately even in dreams!

Eyes snapping open with a start, she pushed him away. He fell with a thud on the floor.

"You again!" She snapped, covering her chest with the blankets.

"Yes, me again. After all this is my room." He said without remorse. "I brought you food."

Her eyes lightened and she looked at the tray of food at the table with longing.

"But for a price." He finished with an evil smile.

"What price?" She asked wearily.

"A kiss for a bite."

"NO." She said angrily turning away from him, and the food.

"Come on. It's only for a kiss and I've kissed you already thrice." He mocked kneeling one foot on the bed.

"Twice." She corrected automatically. "Kissing me with the gag doesn't count." She spoke her voice muffled against the pillow. "I can't believe that my first kiss was with you, and you don't even have blonde hair. I hate you!"

"Huh." He murmured. He sat back down on the chair in silence.

"Alright." He said finally.

She pretended to be asleep.

"I'll stop trying to kiss you." He said in a gruff voice. "You may eat, but instead I want you to answer my questions."

She turned towards him wary. "What kind of questions?"

"Simple things, a man should know about his wife." He said offhandedly. "Like your date of birth, how many siblings you have… and you may ask me your own questions." He volunteered.

"I won't be asking." She vowed. "Alright, I'll answer your questions."

He smiled pleased and gestured with his hand to the tray.

"_It's only questions…" _Serena thought, _"It won't mean anything."_ She said trying to convince herself. But somewhere in the back of her mind there was a sinking feeling that she had once again made a tactical error.

A/n: Thank you for all of the replies I got. It made writing this chapter easier. However, I don't know when I'll be able to update next.


End file.
